


Dream

by blueberrykurt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: request: what if connor walked in on you having a wet dream??? wow i love sin okay.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. More fics on my tumblr: http://alexs-ummers.tumblr.com  
> technically an alternative to "Late" if u read that

Connor was sent to get you from your home after you were three hours late for work, again. It’s happened before and each time it’s because your alarm doesn’t go off or you simply don’t want to get up. He finds your sleep habits worse than Hank’s.

He doesn’t bother knocking at your door, he knows you’re in too deep of a sleep to even acknowledge the noise. He instead uses the key that you gave him for this precise reason. Maybe it wasn’t healthy how much you slept.

He pushes open the door, shutting it behind him. He starts his way to your bedroom, like he’s done many times before, but this time he hears sounds of distress coming from the other side of your door. He halts his movement, head tilting in the direction of the noise. He analyzes it for a moment. Connor can’t quite place it. 

His hand grips the doorknob, turning it slowly as he moves the door open and peaks in. You’re not hurt, that is clear. He concludes you are simply having a nightmare. He continues his path into your bedroom, but yet again, his steps still from the word that falls from your mouth, “Connor…” It’s breathy and it sends a jolt through his body.

He can quite clearly place the noise, now. It’s a moan, one of pleasure. He easily takes in account the other signs: your flushed skin, your hands gripping the sheets, your mouth agape. He takes hesitant steps closer, not sure how he wants to handle the situation. He only knows he wants to hear the noise that falls from your lips again and again.

He sits down on the edge of your bed, gently shaking your side. “Y/N.” It was a hassle for him to even get your name out, his throat feels as if it is clogged. He pulls at his tie, loosening it against his neck.

Your eyes flutter open, not yet taking in the android in front of you. The images from your dream seem to flood into your vision momentarily. Your eyes grow wide, but you don’t move from your spot on the bed. You clear your throat, Connor feels too close to you. His gaze is burning into your hot skin, you avert your eyes from his.

“What were you dreaming about?” He has a look of innocence on his face. He seems merely curious to you.

The question surprises you, you stumble out a response. “Just- just work.” It’s a shit response. A smirk forms on Connor’s lips, his gaze is still locked on you. The sheer intensity of it makes heat pool between your legs. He’s silent for a moment, analyzing you. He thinks through everything and for once you wish he would just act. Do what he wants. Take you how he wants. You speak too soon.

“I don’t think you’re telling me the truth.” His body is moving closer to yours, he’s leaning over you, now. You can almost taste him, can almost imagine the ghost of his hands on your body. “Tell me the truth and I’ll give you what you want.” You’ve never seen him this way. His eyes are dark, filled with lust and need. So different from the soft doe eyes you see every day. “What were you dreaming about?” His lips are near your ear, brushing against the skin of your cheek. You shiver from his voice.

Heat travels over your entire body, your body aches for something more than his words. “I was dreaming about you.” Your voice hitches, giving away your want, but he already knows. He can feel the heat radiating off your body, he can hear your uneven breathing. “Please, Connor.” Your begging already, as want, no, need, fills your entire being. From the dream to watching him every day at work, you’re not sure if you can wait any longer.

Your answer is good enough for him as he moves his lips to yours. There’s no hesitation, no analyzing, or second guessing. He presses his lips to yours, want seeping from his lips. He didn’t know he could feel this way. The feeling is so intense, Connor is helpless to it. He lets it run him, deepening the kiss and letting his hands run over the warm skin of your shoulders. He tries to savor it, but it’s all moving too fast. Every processor has to keep up with his actions, his thoughts.

Connor pulls away from the kiss, letting his processors catch up. Plus, you need to breathe. You suddenly wish you didn’t have to. He starts to analyze the situation without even wanting to, he starts to worry he’s being too forward, to rash. He pulls away from you, needing to calm himself down. It’s all too much.

You sit up, finally. Your arm wraps around his shoulders, you lean your head against his shoulder. Your heart starts to beat at its normal pace as you both ease down from the kiss. His voice breaks the thin layer of silence. “Was that too much?”

You almost want to laugh, such a quick contrast from the new Connor you just witnessed. “No, you have no idea how long I’ve… wanted that.”

A smile pulls at the androids lips. “I think I might.” He turns his back to face you, the same smug look returning to his face.

It doesn’t take you long to move your lips back to his. It’s less frantic this time as the two of you savor the new feeling. He can’t quite place the feeling of his lips on yours. He can’t quite explain how they move together so perfectly, so in sync. He moves a hand up to grip your cheek. He feels you melt into his touch and his fingers twitch at the thought of what else that could mean.

The two of you are sinking back into the bed, Connor hovering above you. He lets his fingers travel along your body, exploring the bare skin under your pajama shirt. He can already feel your skin shiver from the simple touch. He feels your hips push up against his and hears the hard swallow when you feel the hardness through his pants. He tests the waters, pushing his hips between your legs. The little friction it provides makes a small grunt fall from his lips.

The need is building up quickly inside both of you. When it boils over, it doesn’t stop. The sound that fell from his lips spurred you on. You suddenly found your hands pulling at his tie, pushing off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt, and pushing it off his shoulders. His skin was smooth, rid of any imperfections. He doesn’t give you much time to explore. His hands in turn are pulling the shirt over your head, the shorts off your body. You both want to explore more, to map your way around the new territory, but neither of you can spare time like that.

Your hands are on his chest, pushing hard until you can get him onto his back. You take no time to straddle his hips. Time slows when you look down at him, it makes your head hurt from the sharp contrast of the quick work the two of you were making. Connor’s usually perfect hair is a mess, his eyes are burning into yours, his skin is hot against your touch, it almost hurts.

You decide to take the time. You lean down, pressing your lips to his neck. You weren’t sure if it’d do anything for him, but the way his hands grip your hips tell you it’s doing something. You focus on his neck, all while your hands explore his upper body. You’re lost in his warm, soft skin, but his voice pulls you out of it. “Y/N…” You know he needs more, he doesn’t have to say it. You don’t want to wait anymore, either. You’re sure there would more of this another time. Another day where he comes to get you when you’re late.

You make quick work on his pants, pulling them off his legs. Connor takes his place over you, again. His hands grip your hips. “Are you sure you want this?” He double checks, watching your lust filled eyes.

You nod, sliding a hand over his cheek. “Yes. Do you?” He nods, leaning down to press his lips fully against yours. You can’t get used to the feeling, to the humanness of him. The kiss almost distracts you until you feel him pressing into you. You give him exactly what he’s been waiting for. “Connor…” You sigh against his lips.

He’s heard the noise once, twice, but it’s still not enough. He moves his hips back and forth as your moans blend together. His processors can barely keep up with the pleasure, but he doesn’t stop. He’s not sure if he can.

He finds your hands, bringing them up to the sides of your head as he interlocks his fingers with yours. Your bodies are pressed together and everything is a blur. He finds your lips again in the haze of ecstasy. His hips begin to falter, he’s not sure if he can last much longer, the pleasure is slowly boiling over.

He continues thrusting until he feels you tightening around him. You’re gripping his hands a little harder. Your breathing even more ragged. He lets himself spill over the edge the moment you’re moaning his name again. His hips falter one last time once he feels your body spasm underneath him, eyes squeezing shut and toes curling. He wants to watch you, but his eyes fall closed from the pleasure of reaching his own high.

His processors are still catching up to his actions as pulls away from you, laying beside you. He pulls you into him because he’s not done feeling the warmth of your body.

You find yourself drifting back to sleep. Connor lets it happen, only for a little before he’s reminded just how late the two of you are to work. 


End file.
